Question: Given the equation: $9x + 4y = -81$ What is the $x$ -intercept?
Explanation: The $x$ -intercept is the point where the line crosses the $x$ -axis. This happens when $y$ is zero. Set $y$ to zero and solve for $x$ $9x + (4)(0) = -81$ $9x = -81$ $(\dfrac{1}{9}) \cdot (9x) = (\dfrac{1}{9}) \cdot (-81)$ $x = -9$ This line intersects the $x$ -axis at $(-9, 0)$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-9, 0)$